Weather and traffic have always been the bane of travelers, creating delays, route changes and even hazardous conditions. Further, a user headed to an outdoor destination, for example, may have a great deal of interest in ensuring that the destination will include pleasant weather.
Weather reporting services and models have improved over the years, but they still typically rely on finite data points gathered by fixed locations, and extrapolation of weather data based on the data points gathered at the fixed locations. While weather data may be available and customizable for a vehicle, it is frequently unavailable due to intermittent vehicle-cloud connections. Vehicles may include some sensors that allow for data gathering, but including comprehensive sensors in vehicles can significantly increase the cost of a vehicle, and since the data gathered is as much useful to others as it is to the driver (as the driver is already located at, and thus affected by, the weather) there is little interest in the consumer community to pay a premium for vehicles including advanced sensor capability.